Wedge slicers are commonly available for use in slicing fruits or vegetables. For example, a typical wedger includes an outer ring with an interior blade assembly which may divide the interior space into six or more wedges. A user grasps the wedger by peripheral handles and presses it downward against an item such as a potato to slice it into wedges. This arrangement can be difficult and awkward to use, in part because the potato or other item cannot be held by the user while also holding the wedger. The food item may roll around and the user may have difficulty using it. A wedger of this sort is also ineffective for longer foods, such as carrots or cucumbers, because there is no practical way to hold such a vegetable in a stable manner while also slicing it with the wedger.